Thank you and Goodbye
by cardcrusher101
Summary: Finn has Leukemia. He has to go somewhere for his medication. Before that, he has to say goodbye to a special person.


_**Disclaimer:**____I do not own any characters from Glee._

_**Fandom:**____Glee_

_**Title**__: Thank you and Goodbye_

_**Genre (s):**____Drama/Hurt/Comfort._

_**Rated:**____T+_

_**Word Count:**___

_**Pairing (s): **__Finn/Quinn. Fuinn._

_**Summary:**____Finn has Leukemia. He has to go somewhere for his medication. Before that, he has to say goodbye to a special person._

It was a peaceful night.

The moonlight shining above made it even more enchanting. So peaceful and undisturbed. The wind rattled the leaves on tree branches, its sound surprisingly soothing to the ears of the silhouette in front of the tree. The silhouetted sighed sadly, fiddling with a leaf that fell earlier. He was the Star Quarterback of McKinley High. Championships were nearing and that meant full-time training. Coach Beiste expects nothing less than perfection.

That and he was invited by a scout for try-outs. Said he has everything to make it big. Of course, he accepted it. He only needed to take a full examination to see if he was healthy. Who wants a sickly Quarterback? I don't think no one would want that. So Finn went to the nearest Doctor, along with his mother and took a Full Examination. When the doctor took his blood, that's when everything started to get complicated.

He had Leukemia, more specifically, B-cell chronic lymphocytic leukemia.

He stood up and went to the door; he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. He was surprised that it was open. Well, Lima is actually a peaceful place. Lima Heights is where most of the bad things happen. He stepped in, inhaling in the air.

"Lavender." He whispered and looked around the room. It was clean, organized and beautifully decorated home. He expected that.

Finn detected a presence nearby and turned his head to that direction. Only to have his head smacked by a glass bottle. Finn staggered on his legs and clutched his temple. The person continued and kicked his head.

"Stop! Quinn, it's me Finn!" he shouted. Raising his hands defensively as a woman hesitantly dropped her arms. He promised to himself that the next time he met her; it would be on better terms. If there was a next time, that is. Still, he couldn't remove his eyes from her. She was in her denim short-shorts and her loose-fitting shirt that hung on her slender body.

Her delicate Hazel brown eyes, now raged and irritated, glared at him. She walked over to him and snarled. "What are you looking at?" she asked angrily. "You broke into my house Mister."

He slightly chuckled at her. "The door was unlocked, so I thought I was welcomed." he replied, slowly standing up.

She turned red from embarrassment and anger. "Just get out of house."

Finn sighed and mumbled something soft before saying, "Make me."

"Get. Out." Quinn ordered, folding her arms. Wincing as she did so. Finn raised an eyebrow and grabbed her hand. She gave a short shout in pain and Finn could see why. The punch must've broken her delicate fingers. And that doesn't count the legs either. Now Finn felt bad about breaking in her home.

"I'm sorry." Finn muttered.

"For what?" she asked. "For punching you and kicking you?"

"Yeah, you hurt your hands Quinn." Finn replied. Quinn removed her hand from Finn's. "I have something to say."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What is it? Quickly so I can sleep." she asked quickly.

"I came here to say…Thank you and Goodbye." Finn resisted the urge to say _forever_.

Why was she so…sad?

Why did it brand a big impact on her?

Was it the way he said it?

It felt so, final and concluding.

It felt like they weren't going to meet again.

"_Screw it."_ Finn thought and hugged her. His heart beating rapidly than ever before. "I have to go." Breaking the hug. And left the room. "By the way, I love you."

Quinn shook her head in amusement as Finn closed the door, locking it just in case. "If you love me, then why did you choose Rachel over me? she asked sadly. Going up the stairs and to her bedroom.


End file.
